The Fledgling Vampire
by Delmire
Summary: Having the worst evening he's had in a while, Asami comes across the singularly most awkward vampire he has ever met.


Asami was not having a particularly good evening. Business deals gone awry, staff suddenly having to not come in and now his limo had broken down. He had decided to stand outside and stress smoke while waiting for his new pick up to arrive. Kirishima was still on the phone trying organise their ride and his voice was slowly rising in volume and pitch so it was not looking good for his night. Even worse, grey clouds had been looming on the horizon threatening rain for the entire and if he got rained on, Asami was going to shoot someone.

Starting with whoever screwed up the maintenance on the limo.

He was just fishing out another cigarette from the packet when he became aware of a figure suddenly far too up in his personal space. His fingers twitched towards his gun but were halted when he caught a glimpse of gleaming red iris's and light bouncing off too long fangs.

"Vampire."

The hooded figure leaned in, taking a deep breath before giving a small shuddering groan.

"Holy shit, you smell _amazing._ "

Whatever Asami had expected, that was not it. The vampire took off his hood to reveal a shock of blonde hair and a bright smile. He leaned in closer still, teeth flashing in the dim light once again.

"Can I have a taste? Just a little, I don't need much." At Asami's blank stare, he added hopefully; "Please?"

Shining red eyes widened in an equivalent of the puppy dog expression and Asami actually huffed out a laugh.

"Is that a yes?" Hope lit up the vampires face even more and he stepped to the side eagerly but he must have misjudged it as his body blurred slightly as though he was going to use his super speed and instead he tripped over his own feet. He landed on the hard pavement with a distinct thud. Giving a small, embarrassed laugh, the creature jumped to his feet and dusted himself off looking faintly pink in the cheeks. Interesting, Asami didn't think vampires could blush. At least none of those that he was personally acquainted with ever had in his presence.

"How old are you?"

"That's rude." The vampire pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"In human years."

"Twenty three."

"And total?"

There was a pause then a muttered; "Twenty four."

"Fledgling."

"And? Can I eat you or what?"

The vampire was now looking at him with a petulant scowl and Asami couldn't help the incredulous chuckle. He had never met a vampire that was under fifty total years at the very least, most that openly walked among humans were in their hundreds.

"What house are you from?" He was going to have an interesting time reporting this one to the vampire leaders in the community.

"House?" The head cocked to the side in confusion and it was a surprisingly endearing action.

"The vampire house that you belong to, where you were turned."

"Oh. I don't have one of those." The little blonde vampire was sidling closer and surreptitiously licked his lips. "Some creepy old dude found me passed out drunk on the street after a friend's birthday and decided he wanted a pretty toy for life. I ditched that guy quick smart. Pervert. A house sounds like there would be rules involved."

The cute little button nose wrinkled in distaste even as he approached closer. It seemed as though he was keeping control on his speed this time and if anything was moving rather slowly as though to make absolutely sure. He leaned in, right in Asami's personal space and said brightly; "Now, how about that taste?"

The businessman raised an eyebrow back. "And what makes you think I'd agree to that?"

"I know! How about a trade?"

"A trade?" Persistent little thing.

"Yeah! I do something for you and in return, I get to eat you." Asami snorted at the choice of words and the vampire flushed slightly again. "Uh," He stammered awkwardly. "Not like that. Just a little drink. Nothing crazy or anything."

"And just what do you think you could provide me in payment for my blood?"

"That's your ride right?" The vampire pointed over his shoulder at the broken down limo and Asami nodded in confirmation. "Lemme take a look. I have a friend that is a total gearhead, I might be able to help out. I mean, it doesn't sound like you're friend over there is getting you guys a ride anytime soon."

He was right about that, Kirishima sounded like he was about to burst a blood vessel. Deciding he had nothing to lose Asami sighed before nodding. The bubbly little vampire perked right up and practically bounced over to the limo and got the driver to pop the bonnet. He spent a few minutes poking around while Asami got that second smoke. He was just finishing his nicotine hit when the vampire called to the driver to try and start it up. Low and behold, the limo actually purred to life.

The vampire made to stand up from where he was bent over the engine and wacked his head on the bonnet of the vehicle, yelping in pain. He grabbed his head in both hands before backing away slowly, glaring at the limo as though it was somehow its fault. He looked over to see Asami watching him and cringed slightly before throwing him a hopeful smile and a thumbs up. While he was shutting the bonnet, he took a moment to observe the bouncy little vampire; slim, blonde and bubbly with just a touch of extreme awkwardness. A far cry from the old, dignified and overall rather stuck-up blood suckers he was used to.

"Soooo… You're all good to go." The creature had suddenly sidled up to him again, only tripping ever so slightly when trying to slow down before he straight up walked into the other man. Kirishima had turned around at the sound of the limo starting up and was looking at them with narrowed eyes. He waved his assistant off before turning back to the intriguing little vampire.

"If you would like to come back with me then I think we can come to an agreement."

Again the head cocked to the side and wide, considering eyes blinked at him before sweeping over his frame in blatant appraisal. "What are you suggesting?"

Asami smirked before leaning closer to the young vampire. "I was thinking I might get a little taste of my own."

A pink tongue darted out to wet lips as his pupils dilated in desire, hiding most of the gleaming red irises. "Yeah." He breathed out. "I'm up for that."

"What's your name?" He ushered the vampire towards the limo with a hand on the small of his back.

"Takaba Akihito."

"Akihito, hmm? Asami Ryuichi."

They slipped into the limo and Kirishima joined the driver in the front. Settling in, he was surprised when Akihito stretched out across the seat and lay with his head in his lap.

"Blood first."

Asami chuckled at the eager tone. "I suppose you have earned it. How did you plan on achieving this?"

"The big easy to get to veins are in your neck, wrist and thigh." He carefully grabbed Asami's left hand and held it up. "Is this okay?"

Bemused at actually being asked and with a reasonable amount of politeness, Asami nodded before removing his jacket and cufflink so he could roll up his shirt sleeve. It wouldn't actually be the first time giving his blood to a vampire, for varying reasons, but it was the first time they didn't just demand his neck and his submission.

He watched as Akihito gently pulled his wrist to his mouth and realised that was why he had sprawled out as any other position would have been an awkward angle. He idly wondered if that meant that this was the way he was used to receiving blood. Teeth gently scraped across his wrist before pressing in slowly, almost reverently and Asami was surprised by the lack of pain. There was on the barest sting as those long fangs sunk deep, a far cry from the sudden blinding pain he had experienced before.

The vampire groaned throatily around his wrist and his eyes rolled back in apparent ecstasy. The groan was bordering on sexual and he wondered if Akihito was going to come in his pants. It certainly sounded like it. It wasn't long before fangs were being extracted and the vampire lapped carefully at the puncture wounds, removing the last traces of blood and expediting the healing process, yet another courtesy that had never been afforded Asami by a vampire before. There was not a hint of dizziness at the blood loss either, it really seemed like he wasn't lying when he said he didn't need much.

"Wow, that was so fucking good." Akihito was slurring as though he was drunk and Asami brought his wrist up to examine the tiny pinpricks that remained of his wound. It would be fully healed over by the morning.

He was drawn from his surprise by a snore. Startled, he looked down to see Akihito was sound asleep and snoring lightly. He ate and then promptly fell into a food induced nap? Asami laughed quietly. Such a cute, intriguing little vampire.

"I didn't think 'superior predators' are supposed to be quite so defenceless." Asami said softly to the snoozing vampire and brushed his hand through soft golden hair.

Well, at least this would mean that he would be well rested for all the activities Asami had planned.

 **VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

Akihito turned out to be a rare gem. There wasn't many that could match him in the bedroom long enough to satisfy him and while the vampire struggled, Asami was finally fully sated. He proved to be just as endearingly awkward in the bedroom as well, but the businessman was finding it to be cute rather than annoying. Certainly, he was planning to keep the creature around for a while yet. Cute, spirited, awkward little masochist that he was.

Asami had gone out that morning to attend a few inconveniently early meetings that he couldn't avoid and was returning to the penthouse to work from home and get hopefully get another round in with his new playmate. He was still dead to the world when he had left a few hours ago and none of his men had reported him leaving either. Kirishima was helping him bring up the few paper documents that he needed to work on and they entered the penthouse to be greeted by an odd sound.

Striding through the rooms, Asami stopped in surprise in the living room. There was a very small, black flying object circling around the room making small little squeaking sounds. The thing seemed to start as it spotted him and careened wildly off to the right before it bounced off the light with a squawk and spiralled down to land with a small thud on the leather couch. Asami approached and picked up the woozy little bat with a bewildered expression.

"Akihito." Because he had no doubt that there was something else that could be so clumsy.

The little bat wriggled around in the palm of his hand and wrapped minuscule clawed feet around one of his fingers. Taking the hint, Asami carefully held up his hand and turned it over so that Akihito was hanging upside down from his finger. The bat blinked up at him before huffing indignantly and Asami could just see the little pout on his face. Leather wings wrapped around his body and he swung slightly as though having balance difficulty.

"I believe vampires whose energy has been severely depleted use that form to regenerate more efficiently." Kirishima said matter-of-factly.

Well, he had certainly put the vampire through his paces last night. Asami got the distinct impression that Akihito had not chosen this form, just judging by the small scowl. The bat was tiny, easily able to fit into the palm of his hand and he wondered if that was just because he was a fledgling vampire or if he would always be that small.

Akihito shifted his grip on his finger slightly before suddenly seeming to lose his balance completely as he scrabbled at his hand before he dropped with a tiny shriek. Leather wings flapped desperately but he wasn't able to right himself quick enough and hit the floor with another small thud. Asami wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or sigh at the clumsiness. Choosing neither option, he bent down to scoop the dazed bat up. Innocent black eyes blinked up at him from his palm and he sighed.

"I get the feeling you've never been in this form before. We needed to try and make it a little safer."

Kirishima cleared his throat before offering up some advice. "They often wrap up small rescue animals in blankets for safety when feeding. Perhaps that might be a good temporary option? I believe they refer to it as 'burrito-ing'."

Akihito huffed indignantly and starting wiggling as though to escape but Asami pulled out a clean silk handkerchief from his pocket and, with a little help from his assistant, managed to wrap the tiny bat up so that all of his limbs were trapped. Only a fuzzy black head remained visible and he had to chuckle at the sight. It was very cute.

"A little vampire bat burrito, hmm?"

Oh, Akihito was giving him the dirtiest look. Asami walked further into the penthouse with Kirishima trailing unsurely behind.

"I didn't think vampires where supposed to be cute."

He stroked a single finger along the fuzz on his head and Akihito shifted so that he could bite at his finger. Amused, he let Akihito gnaw at his finger, the tiny fangs unable to break skin. Finally, after chewing determinedly, a fang managed to slice the slightest pin pick and a small drop of blood dripped into Akihito's mouth. The vampire immediately relaxed with a small sigh and turned his attention to suckling at his finger. He watched in utter bemusement as Akihito slowly drifted off to sleep again after consuming his blood. A food coma, the vampire had called it earlier when he had asked.

A tiny little squeaky snore sounded and Asami shook his head disbelief.

"You are utterly ridiculous." He said to the still snoring bat.

With a chuckle, Asami carefully deposited the Akihito bat securely into his breast pocket and set about finishing up his paperwork while his new lover snoozed away.

At least this should mean that he would be all recharged for some more activities tonight.

 **AN: I just needed some Aki bat burrito in my life okay?**

 **Also I have have a facebook and tumblr now! *gasp***

 **So come hang out with me on social media and we can talk about yaoi and headcannons and owls.**

 **You can find me under Delmire Hart (I'm the only one! FB is just facebook dot com forward slash delmirehart for example, tumblr is delmirehart dot tumblr dot com - sorry it's awkward but FF doesn't like links! - be warned that the tumblr is flagged as having adult content, just for safety considering the topic of some of my stories, so if it doesn't show up that could be why!)**


End file.
